


Blackmail

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kbrand5333: <br/>"Arthur is as grouchy as a bear with a porcupine up its arse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Blackmail**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Uther  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 265  
 **Prompt from kbrand5333:**  
"Arthur is as grouchy as a bear with a porcupine up its arse."

 **Blackmail**  
“I wouldn't go in there.” Merlin said to Gwen.

Gwen stopped her hand before she knocked on Arthur’s bedroom  door. “Well what is it?”

“Arthur is as grouchy as a bear with a porcupine up his arse.” Merlin grinned.

“Let me guess Uther had made him do something he doesn't want to.” Gwen frowned.

“Take Elena to the banquet.” Merlin said. “Uther keeps pushing her at him.”

“We were supposed to go to that together.” Gwen said. She knocked on the door and went in.

Arthur was brooding at the window.

“You have to tell you father to stop interfering in our relationship.” Gwen said sharply.

“I know.”

“When?”

Arthur turned and looked at her. He looked more like a whipped puppy than a wounded bear.

“Arthur, I know he is your father but this is out of control.”

Arthur nodded. He grabbed her by the hand and they went to Uther’s study.

“Father, I'm taking Guinevere to the banquet and I want you to stop interfering in our relationship.” Arthur announced. 

“Or what?” Uther said imperiously. 

“I will release the pictures I have of you in a dress and heels.” Arthur said.

“I have never been in a dress and heels.” Uther glared.

“Through the magic of Photoshop you can be. Merlin is a wizard with it. Last year he made a photo of you kissing a troll.” Arthur smirked.

“Take her if you want. I will stop.” Uther said.

Little did Arthur know that photo of him and the troll was real. He had a little too much punch at the Halloween party.


End file.
